<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［ayn/hsn無差］床單照 by uraumaim930027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870350">［ayn/hsn無差］床單照</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027'>uraumaim930027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Japanese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊hsnさん的ig上，按讚狂魔ayn幾乎每篇都按讚了，唯獨紐約床單照沒按讚，所引發的一連串妄想與腦補。<br/>＊床單照連結：https://www.instagram.com/p/B6A-6M9By5g/?igshid=ivqox9tnmy0c</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［ayn/hsn無差］床單照</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊無差，拉燈預設互攻。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>暖和的太陽照進窗，這裡的陽光比起東京，有種更燦爛的錯覺。</p><p>他翻身下床，小心翼翼不吵醒在旁睡覺的戀人。</p><p>光線照進昨夜皺成一團的床單，和沒開燈的房間形成光影對比。</p><p>還待在床上賴床的男人翻了個身，睡到床的最邊邊。</p><p>偌大的雙人床上兩個枕頭、皺巴巴的棉被和床單、紐約的陽光、秘密的戀人。</p><p>不自覺拿起底片相機，構圖刻意避開對方留有自己吻痕的光裸背部，對著「空蕩」的床按下快門。</p><p>照片裡殘留的氣息，隱約透露出睡在房間裡的人混亂的昨夜至慵懶的今早，隱晦的情慾的痕跡尚留在這張純白的床上。</p><p>#</p><p>昨晚那人偷偷來看自己的演唱會，唱完了回到後台自己打開手機，才發現對方的訊息。</p><p>『源ちゃん猜猜我在哪？』幾小時前那人附上一張照片，是自己開演前準備中的舞台。</p><p>正想回覆對方，又馬上收到一則訊息。</p><p>『我沒有訂飯店，收留我嘛（愛心）』</p><p>『萬一我不答應，你豈不是要睡公園？』</p><p>『你敢不答應？』</p><p>『本來還期待紐約豔遇的說。』</p><p>『你的紐約豔遇在後門等你。』</p><p>『你不進來後台嗎？小栗他們也在喔。』剛剛還一起拍了合照，是他們的共同朋友小栗夫婦和綾部。</p><p>『可是我想獨佔源ちゃん。』</p><p>『等我。』</p><p>那人不進後台，偏要在外面等，比起自己，對方更可能被路人搭訕，有了紐約豔遇。</p><p>這可萬萬不行，只有他能拐走他的戀人。</p><p>他加快了收拾樂器的速度，在後門找到戴著墨鏡的對方。</p><p>「沒地方住？」</p><p>「驚喜吧。」</p><p>「旅館費只接受肉償。」</p><p>深夜他拉著對方的手，把大笑的對方塞上車。</p><p>那人還沈浸在演唱會的狂熱中，在車上忽地哼起自己一小時前才在台上唱過的《Ain’t Nobody Know》。</p><p>軟軟的聲音含糊地唱過記不起歌詞的主歌，副歌倒是一字不漏。</p><p>他幫對方接著唱第二段主歌，把正確的歌詞包含此刻的心情唱給那人聽。</p><p>那人滿足地接著哼副歌，刻意不和他聊天、不和他對視，卻在司機也看不見的地方悄悄牽起他的手。</p><p>那人的嗓音彷彿在舔舐他的耳朵，他第一次覺得自己寫的歌比A片還要色情。</p><p>當他終於和他的「紐約豔遇」一起回到飯店，打開房門他們雙唇交疊，像當地肥皂劇裡慾火焚身的男女主角，一邊幫對方脫衣服，一邊從門口沿路吻到床上，急躁地把彼此全身摸了遍。</p><p>像他歌詞裡的暗語一樣，和那人「跳舞」跳了整夜。</p><p>#</p><p>「唔嗯⋯⋯」</p><p>「醒了？」</p><p>「你今天要做什麼？」那人從床的邊緣滾向床尾，抱住戀人的腰蹭了蹭，對方的腰上也有自己留下的痕跡。</p><p>「自由行動，明天要錄音拍MV。」昨天才開完演唱會的他，今天休息沒有行程，他本是計畫要在紐約街頭漫步，看風景放鬆的。</p><p>「不是自由行動吧。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「是——約——會——」</p><p>「你再不起床今天就都待在房間裡『約會』喔！」</p><p>「好好好我起床我起床！」男人伸了個懶腰，這才離開舒適的飯店床。</p><p>「但我想先吃早餐。」</p><p>「我也想。」說好要起床的，卻又雙雙一起倒回床上。</p><p>「吃完就洗澡出門。」</p><p>「不然就一起洗澡吧。」那人突然拉著他起身，走向浴室，「順便吃早餐。」</p><p>「早餐想吃什麼？」他打開水龍頭，往對方身上擠了擠沐浴乳。</p><p>「軟綿綿的法式吐司，源ちゃん呢？」露出天真的笑容，也幫他擠了洗髮精。</p><p>「那我要吃硬梆梆的美式熱狗。」他笑著偷襲對方的「熱狗」，對方俯下身來吻他的嘴唇，臉上的鬍渣扎得他又刺又癢。</p><p>他忽然覺得只有一天的約會實在太過短暫，他和他的工作狂男友應該要放一個禮拜的假，去沒人打擾的國外光明正大約會旅行。</p><p>#</p><p>從紐約回到日本已經過了一個禮拜，這才洗好底片看到照片，興高采烈地上傳社群軟體分享。</p><p>『這什麼？』g開頭的帳號私訊他，附上他在紐約的貼文。</p><p>前後幾張約會時拍下的紐約街景，對方都迅速按了愛心，只有這張陽光照在空蕩床上的照片沒有按讚。</p><p>『紐約豔遇啊。忘記問對方可不可以被拍，最後只拍了床單。』</p><p>留言裡粉絲想像著一團亂的床單，背後有著什麼樣的曖昧，他心想那人該不會難得的吃醋了吧？</p><p>『可以知道是誰這麼幸運嗎（好奇）』</p><p>『當然不行，私生活保密。』</p><p>『哭哭』</p><p>『如果你能幫我要到對方的照片，我就告訴你豔遇對象是誰（笑臉）』</p><p>懶得吐槽自己要先知道是誰才能要到照片的不合理要求，反正自己只是想要看到對方吃醋的表情。</p><p>『（傳送一張圖片）』那人附上一張自拍照，『要到了，我很厲害吧。』</p><p>『你能幫我問到他這禮拜什麼時候有空，那就更厲害了。』</p><p>『先告訴我對象是誰啊（笑臉）』</p><p>『哎呀我忘記問他叫什麼名字了（哭笑不得）』</p><p>『他說他星期五晚上去你家的時候再告訴你。』</p><p>#</p><p>星期五晚上他打開家門，對方站在門口。</p><p>「啊，您好，我叫綾野剛，又要麻煩您收留我了。」</p><p>他噗疵一聲笑了出來，「住宿費只接受肉償，進來吧。」</p><p>#</p><p>結果綾野還是沒有按讚床單照。</p><p>「按了不就表示我跟粉絲一樣，也在妄想源ちゃん睡覺的畫面？」肉償結束後他蹭了蹭星野，「哪還需要妄想。」</p><p>「畢竟都一起睡了嘛。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>